


The Eagle

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	The Eagle

The Eagle 

Her wings shorn, her sight clouded,   
Her muscles torn from straining to be free,   
The once proud eagle strives again to reach the skies;   
And then,   
Her spirit broken by the clinging earth,   
She dies. 

1969


End file.
